Te invito a un café
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Post-Dino Crisis I. Dylan Morton conoce a su nueva compañera, de la cual quedará hipnotizado por su belleza. Clasificación "T".


**Te invito a un café:** **Aquí estoy de regreso, pero esta vez con una pareja que nunca había probado antes: Dylan y Regina del Dino-Crisis, uno de mis juegos favoritos de la infancia (y de los que más me daba miedo XD).**

 **La pequeña sinopsis de esta historia será después de los hechos del Dino Crisis I, donde Dylan Morton llega a la Central de S.O.R.T. y se presenta como el nuevo compañero de Regina, sin embargo, para aquel valiente rubio, hay algo que está dentro y que desea ser más que un compañero para aquella hermosa pelirroja.**

 **No soy dueño de Dino Crisis, éste pertenece a Shinji Mikami y a Capcom. Solo busco entretener como mi objetivo.**

* * *

Había sido llamado para presentarse ante el Cuartel General de S.O.R.T., con el cual iba a recibir a su nuevo compañero para una operación de suma importancia, la cual se desarrollaría en poco tiempo. Para él sería otro "viaje" para rescatar a algún científico que se creía muerto pero no lo estaba y trabajaba en un proyecto que alteraría la faz de la Tierra, sin embargo, aquella vez, no se lo iban a decir directamente.

\- Dylan Morton, T.R.A.T, reportándose al servicio, Señor.- Se presentó el joven rubio, haciendo una venia ante sus Jefes, los cuales eran tipos con años de entrenamiento y que habían vivido muchas misiones, de las cuales, la mayoría habían sido letales para algunos de sus colegas con los que estuvieron luchando codo a codo.

\- Descanse, Agente Morton.- Le dijo el General Frank Tillerson, el cual le ofreció asiento frente a él y a los demás "Veteranos", como Dylan solía llamarlos a esos hombres.

El rubio apoyó los pies contra la mesa, sabía bien que estaba ante sus líderes, pero éstos no parecía importarles para nada la actitud rebelde de ese muchacho, el cual se recostó contra la silla como si nada.

Justo en aquellos momentos, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y los "Veteranos" se levantaron de sus asientos, haciendo la venia hacia la recién llegada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Dylan, quien al voltearse, se quedó viendo a aquella protagonista: Una bella pelirroja, buen cuerpo, excelente historial, experta en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con aquellos antecedentes del rescate del Doctor Edward Kirk de la Isla Ibis, al cual había traído de regreso a EEUU junto con sus dos Camaradas de Armas, uno de ellos que se estaba recuperando en el hospital por sus heridas sufridas en aquel lugar de las costas de Europa.

\- Agente Regina reportándose, Señor.- Dijo la chica con un tono de seriedad en su voz y respondiendo al saludo de los Jefes de T.R.A.T.

\- Bienvenida, Señorita Regina, por favor.- Dijo Tillerson y de ahí le señaló el asiento que tenía cerca de Dylan, el cual, la miró bastante y una sensación extraña se formó en él, ya que era todo un "Maestro" con las mujeres, observó a aquella mujer de gran hermosura y bello cuerpo, pero sin ser precavido, terminó por caerse de la silla.

\- Auch.- Se sobó la cabeza por el golpe contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hacías así, Pajarito?.- Preguntó Regina, riéndose pero manteniendo la seriedad al ver a aquel hombre rubio, el cual parecía haber recibido su merecido por ser un "espía".

\- ¿Yo? Oh, no, nada, solo se me volteó la silla. Eh, Jefe, tenemos que reparar esta porquería, la próxima alguien puede resultar herido y de gravedad.- Señaló el "desperfecto" pero lo hacía para no quedar en ridículo, aunque tal vez no funcionarle.

La mirada severa de Tillerson era algo que le preocupaba, ¿qué había hecho?. Estaba actuando como un payaso ante la recién llegada, cosa que debió tomar una decisión y fue sentarse de vuelta y seguir con la reunión para la cual había sido llamado.

\- Dejando de lado la payasada del Señor Morton, Señorita Regina, quiero presentarle a su nuevo compañero, con el cual partirán en una misión secreta para dentro de unos meses.- Informó Tillerson al respecto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi nueva compañera?!.- Preguntó Dylan con asombro y casi con un tono coqueto en su voz, cosa que llevó a volver a caerse de la silla.

\- Por favor, Agente Morton, sea más serio en esto, no estamos en un circo o en el cine.- Pidió su Jefe, el cual ya parecía estar harto de las "caídas".

\- Descuide, General, todo está bien, por cierto, ¿cuándo llegarán las órdenes?.- Le tranquilizó Regina, mientras que cambiaba todo el escenario a uno serio.

Tillerson se aclaró la garganta y se les acercó.

\- Dentro de unas dos semanas llegarán las órdenes, pero debo decirles que esta misión es muy importante y secreta, así que desde mi posición no puedo informarles al respecto. Solo deben esperar.- Pidió el hombre.

\- De acuerdo, estaremos al pendiente de la llamada, muchas gracias.- Agradeció la pelirroja.

\- No es nada, ya pueden retirarse, terminó la reunión.- Finalizó Tillerson y de ahí se retiraron de aquel sitio ambos Agentes.

* * *

Ya afuera de la Sala de Reuniones:

\- _"Carajo, ¡qué tipo estúpido que soy!. Si me vieran así mis Camaradas del escuadrón, estoy seguro que mi posición como el galán, el más duro de todos los Soldados de T.R.A.T. se vería bastante dañada. Pero...wow, qué cuerpazo que tiene esta mujer, Dios y esos cabellos que son como el Fuego"._ \- Pensaba Dylan, quien se sentía un completo tonto por lo que había hecho durante la reunión con sus Jefes.

Había actuado como un payaso ante ella y ante los demás, por lo cual decidió tomar coraje y recuperar su posición.

\- Oye, Regina, ¿no?.- Preguntó el rubio a ella, la cual se volteó.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué deseas? ¿Vas a hacer otro de tus actos? ¿Te traigo unas naranjas para que hagas malabarismo como los Payasos?.- Preguntó ella, riéndose aún del acto tan avergonzante de aquel muchacho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, ya te dije, esa silla estaba mal fabricada, a mi amigo David casi se le rompe la cabeza una vez pero no le pasó nada.- Alegó su "verdad".

\- Jajaja, sí, sí, lo que tú digas, campeón.- Río Regina, quien le estaba siguiendo el juego, se estaba riendo de él por aquel acto.

Dylan quedó solo y en medio de la oficina, donde allí estaba Regina, la cual le había jugado aquel movimiento a él, fue entonces que se acercó a ella.

\- Hey, lamento lo sucedido antes, pero por qué...- Iba a disculparse por aquella estupidez que cometió en la reunión y fue entonces que ella le dio un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Por qué no te relajas?. Ya pasó eso, oye, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa más tarde a por un café?.- Le sugirió ella.

Otra vez volvía a ganar terreno el Dylan Galán, el cual ya estaba izando su bandera.

\- Claro, no tengo drama. Sostuvo el joven, quien sonrió y recibió otro beso de aquella muchacha seria.

\- Allí nos veremos.- Finalizó Regina en aquellos momentos y de ahí se dirigieron a atender sus asuntos.

Ese día, Dylan había conseguido una gran victoria: Tenía a Regina enamorada, un buen logro para el hijo de Mike Morton, el héroe de la Segunda Guerra Mundial durante la Campaña del Pacífico.

\- _"Sabía que mi papa no mentía al respecto sobre el lado galán de los Morton. Lo sabía".-_ Se dijo victorioso el rubio, quien había triunfado, al igual que sus antepasados a lo largo de la Historia.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Le puse un toque cómico a esto, ya que ambos protagonistas son bastante serios, salvo Dylan, ya que tiene también su lado divertido como Rick en el Dino Crisis I. Tenía ganas de hacer un fic de esta pareja porque no es muy llamativa, además de que hacían buen equipo Dylan y Regina juntos en el Dino Crisis II, ojala salgan nuevas aventuras y en especial para saber qué fue de él tras quedar en el Pasado con Paula.**

 **Este fic se lo dedico para El Caballero de las Antorchas y para todos fans de este juego.**

 **Cuídense todos y nos vemos en futuros proyectos. Que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**

 **¡Hasta luego!.**


End file.
